1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a currency-dispensing self-service terminal or kiosk apparatus for use in casinos, and in particular a casino all-in-one kiosk that is capable of issuing casino loyalty cards.
In addition to issuing casino loyalty cards, the kiosk of the invention may provide a variety of customer services related to the loyalty cards and the casino environment, including tracking of point totals and redemption of points or winnings, as well as ticket redemption, bill breaking, hotel check-in/check-out, dispensing of coupons or show tickets, ATM functions, and so forth.
To carry out these services or functions, the terminal of the invention preferably includes a secure cabinet; a card reader/writer; a card issuing/dispensing unit (which may be integrated or combined with the reader/writer); a ticket/receipt printer; a note/ticket (or bill/ticket) validation/acceptance unit; a coin dispenser; a currency dispensing system; a central processing unit; and a display/data input unit. Additional units, modules, devices, or systems may also be provided in the kiosk, such as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS), alarm system, and/or interfaces to a central casino accounting system or financial services provider.
2. Description of Related Art
Casino all-in-one terminals for enabling a customer to redeem tickets/vouchers issued by gaming machines for cash have been approved in a number of gaming jurisdictions. The tickets/vouchers are issued by gaming machines in lieu of cash payouts, so that the customer does not need to transport or hold large amounts of cash while gaming. Upon completion of play, the customer takes the ticket to the kiosk rather than a cashier's window, inserts the ticket, and receives a cash payout. Typically, the ticket contains a barcode, a written ticket amount, the time and date of printing, a numerical representation of the barcode, and other identification, validation, or promotional information. When a cash out ticket is inserted into a ticket reader equipped in a kiosk, the ticket reader forwards the information represented by the barcode to a ticket validation system, which may be included in the kiosk itself or integrated with the casino's central accounting software, after which the ticket validation system either authorizes a cash dispenser to dispense cash or, if the ticket is not valid, returns the ticket and directs the customer to a cashier.
In addition to ticket/voucher redemption services, it is known to arrange casino terminals or kiosks to accept casino loyalty or gaming cards, which are personal to the customer and serve as an electronic purse or token to keep track of amounts won and lost at the gaming machines, and which may also be used to provide customers with bonuses or incentives for frequent usage, such as increased gambling payouts, food or drink coupons, hotel privileges, and so forth. Upon completion of play, the customer inserts the loyalty card into the kiosk, identifies himself or herself, and then may check his or her award status/totals, and redeem any winnings for cash. Known means of identification include entry of passwords or personal identification numbers (PINs), use of a biometric scanner or reader (e.g., a fingerprint reader), and scanning of standard, stacked, or two-dimensional bar-coded identification cards or drivers' licenses.
The use of tickets to facilitate gaming machine payouts, and the use of casino loyalty or gaming cards to reward gaming at the issuing casino, offer substantial advantages to both the casino and the customer. The customer benefits from the convenience of not having to carry cash and from the bonuses or awards associated with the cards, while the casino benefits from customer loyalty, lower labor costs, and increased security. Player loyalty cards, in particular, are an excellent marketing tool for the casino since they encourage holders to favor the issuing establishment over other establishments, and encourage increased spending due to the convenience of using the cards and in the hopes of receiving rewards.
However, a significant proportion of the income of casinos is provided by passersby or casual visitors, who are less likely than a regular customer to obtain player loyalty cards. Typically, the holder of a gaming/loyalty card is a regular casino customer, or one with a history of spending large amounts at the gaming machines. Obtaining a card requires the customer to seek out a card issuing official at a desk or window, fill out forms, and wait for the card to be issued. While not unduly burdensome for a frequent customer, the casual customer who is just passing through the casino on the way to the buffet or a show has little motivation to apply for a card. If the casino could encourage more casual visitors to obtain loyalty cards, and even just a few of those visitors were encouraged to increase time spent at gaming machines, or to choose the issuer for repeat visits, the casino would realize significant benefits.
In addition, sports betting is a common feature at many casinos. In sports betting, bets are placed on the outcomes of sporting events. When placing a bet, the customer must go to a counter and place the bet with casino personnel. The customer is then given a ticket as a receipt of the bet. This process is inconvenient, as the customer must wait for the casino personnel to fill out the appropriate documentation and then the customer must redeem any winnings either from a separate ticket redemption machine or casino personnel. This process takes time, especially if many customers are placing bets and/or collecting winnings. It would therefor be advantageous to provide a single kiosk where the customer could quickly and easily place a sports bet and also redeem any winnings.